


Remember me?

by twinkleallnight12



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkleallnight12/pseuds/twinkleallnight12
Summary: Madeleine has been working at the royal court for more than two decades loyally. Today she faces her past. Past buried long back by Cordonia. Past hidden in her silent heart.
Relationships: Madeleine Amaranth/Leo Rys
Kudos: 2





	Remember me?

“Are you sure, we should talk to her Riley?” Liam asked his loving wife, again, while getting ready for his meeting.  
Riley adjusted his tie and moved her fingers through his sideburns that were turning white. “Liam, we have tried all the other ways. You care for him a lot. Give it a try.”  
“But what about Madeleine? My brother left her and then I did the same. She has lived a solitary life since then. I don’t want to hurt her again.”  
“She is stronger than what you think. I have spent a long time with her by my side, since I took up my role as your queen.”  
Liam let out a sigh. Riley hugged him; her warmth filling him in with reassurance. Her words fell softly on his ears, “We will pull him back. She will help us. Don’t you worry, dear.”  
They both walked out of their chambers with ever smiling faces. The staff greeting them on their way to the private meeting room was unaware of the restlessness behind their king’s calm eyes.  
_--_--_--_--_  
Madeleine looked at the old wall clock in the study. It had been twenty-six long years. Twenty-six years of loyal service to the crown. Twenty six years of being ten minutes ahead of time for all the royal meetings.  
A diary sat on the table in front of her. It's leather cover had the royal crest embossed in gold on the upper half. Madeleine's perfectly manicured fingers were making circles on the smaller insignia of the duchy of Fydelia below the royal crest. She gathered her thoughts and opened the diary to quickly glance through the day’s events logged in. She closed it delicately after flipping the important pages.  
Madeleine rose straightening her dress and setting her grey short curls back. She stepped up in her flat shoes; heels were a thing in the past. Her legs were not as nimble in heels as they used to be. She counted the ticking of the clock and thought, ‘It's time.’  
The doors opened as the royal couple walked in. Madeleine did not expect Riley for the meeting but knew better to keep her reactions covered behind her bright red smile.  
“Your majesties!”  
“How are you this morning, Madeleine?” Riley perked up.  
“Very well, thank you.”  
They took their seats and it struck Madeleine that, oddly, Riley sat beside her instead of taking a seat across the table, next to her husband.  
“What’s wrong?” her gaze shifted between Liam and Riley.  
“Madeleine…” Liam faltered as Riley gave him an encouraging look. “ We need your assistance in a matter.” He looked back at Riley for help.  
Riley closed her eyes for a moment and spoke with conviction. “ Maddie, I am going to keep it short, straight and direct.” She took another deep breath before continuing. “ He is here.”  
“What? Who?...” Madeleine stared at both of them for a minute as realisation dawned upon her.  
Memories of yester years came lashing back at her. Her handsome hero in his royal regalia, towered in front of her slender stature. Her hands proudly moving over his sapphire sash, had felt his strong frame. He had lifted her chin and she had raised her eyelids to get lost into his ocean blue eyes. When their lips touched for her first kiss, her fingers had nested in his sandy blonde hair. Her naïve response had made him chuckle. "Mad, Maddie!”  
“Maddie..” Riley’s soft call brought her back. “Say something.”  
Madeleine focused, “What do you want me to say?”  
Liam cleared his throat. “ Madeleine, seven months ago his wife, Katie, passed away and since then he has not been himself.”  
“He never came back to Cordonia. Why now? After all these years?”  
“His daughter is pregnant and couldn’t manage him. That’s when she reached out to us. He is devastated. He keeps speaking to himself and blabbers nonsense.” Liam tried to explain.  
Riley placed a warm hand on Madeleine’s and held her numbed fingers. “ Maddie, Liam tried. We didn’t want to involve you. But you know these Rhys men, it’s not easy to make them open up. Maybe, you can help us… somehow.”  
Madeleine blinked to keep her tears at bay. “I have few meetings lined up. I will get back to you.”  
Liam interrupted, “I have cleared your day. I understand it’s a lot. If only we knew of other options, we would not have asked you for this.”  
Madeleine nodded and got up holding her diary close to her heart. She contained her inner turmoil and bowed away. Liam and Riley watched her receding figure with silent thoughts.  
Madeleine walked swiftly to her chambers.Once behind the doors, her steps became heavy. She trudged across the room to her dressing table. She stared blankly into the mirror. Her fingers moved over her cheek and paused around the wrinkles forming around her eyes. She had hidden the stressful lines of her lonely life behind her makeup.  
She slumped down on her couch, her diary still in her other hand. She slowly opened it to the inbuilt folder and pulled out an old polaroid photograph from it. A pair of blue eyes stared back at her while a tear painfully rolled down her cheek. “Ohh Leo...!” she sighed.


End file.
